When shooting a subject with an image capturing apparatus such as a digital camera, shooting is done so as to achieve a favorable composition. Since setting the composition appropriately when shooting requires skill, an image acquired by shooting may not always have a desired composition. In such a case, a technique exists which performs trimming on the image to achieve a desired composition.
For example, it has been proposed to perform trimming without causing loss of the human body or important background (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-42800